So Being
by ash08
Summary: a rich ‘shrewish’ girl enters hogwarts and caught the eye of a certain slytherin, but what if she falls for his bestfriend?
1. hiccups and hogwarts

So Being

,.~*ahs08*~.,

chapter one: Hiccups and Hogwarts

disclaimer: I own Harry Potter, yep you got me right… haha.. turns the time turner now I don't that's why im writing fanfiction.

summary: it's my first DM/OC/BZ fic so heh.. you know how's that…   a rich 'shrewish' girl enters hogwarts and caught the eye of a certain slytherin, but what if she falls for his bestfriend?

Classic music, interesting.

Fine dining, splendid.

Everything in class…

Hell, who am I kidding?

I hate these stuffs more than weirdo muggles that act as though they're not living. Well, but I hate muggles more than anything but this is different. This is my life, my life like Azkaban, but Azkaban is **slightly** better, I tell you.

My whole life wasted with my ever-so-called family. Being the youngest child of a high class family, a high class dark sided pureblood family, gave me a sense that I am at the, " Hello, I am not myself," situation. Yes, I am proud of my 'class', but I can consider myself as a rebel to it, the silent type, I think.

I grew up here, in the hills of Branchden Manor, with parents associated with the 'Voldemort' and with a seventeen year old sister engaged to an aristocratic man she hardly ever knew, that still considers me like a 'six year old' nuisance.

School really bothers me. Studying in an exclusive pureblood school for girls is actually almost the same for home. Still stuck with large nosed porcelain faced rich girls who act like a bunch of forty year olds. I was an offbeat there -- inside. They still treat me the same, the youngest daughter of the Branchdens, one of the richest family in the country. They think of me like my sister, the most snobbish, the iciness queen, the ever so vain, the far so elegant and beautiful. I hate her for being what she really is. I hate myself for being the opposite of that, for being not myself. Still, I congratulate myself for lasting three years there being 'possessed' by my not true self.

I wish I wasn't even what I am. Whatever.

*~*

I looked at my reflection at my dresser's mirror, I was normal I guess by appearance. Shoulder length dark brown hair, dark eyes, a rather 'tannish' completion, a normal figure. But I am I normal by my ways? I definitely think not.

"Aurora," a voice called. Gods I hate that name. I keep ringing on my ear for hours after you call me that. Hah! Yes, It is quite obvious it is my classy socializing name. I spun around with a disgusted look on my face. Then again I changed my expression with a curious one and smiled. "Good, mother has something to tell you -- " Ivory, my sister said as she hiccupped when she said her last word. With that she left a swish of her cloak muttering something about croakie pastries. Good, she got them. Need I say anymore?

"Coming," I replied walking out of my room, with a grin. I wonder what my mother would say, maybe to scold me about the pastries. But somehow Ivory wasn't in her normal state of being mad at me, funny. I walked 'graciously' down the halls and followed Ivory who just covered her mouth to hide the hiccups.

"She. * Hiccup * Is. * hiccup * In. * rather, a loud hiccup * Study hall." Ivory said as she rushed down the staircase to the bathroom covering her mouth at the last hiccup. I giggled under my breath and walked toward the end of the hall.

The study hall wasn't that dark this time around. The emerald curtains were pulled up this time, while the fire roared with charmed green flames, or was it charmed? Suddenly a strict looking woman appeared at the fire. Floo. I looked at my mother from behind the desk as she asked me to sit down.

"Aurora Vanessa, this is Professor Mc Gonagall headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, your new school."

A/N: welll that's the first chappie.. hey I'm sleepy, so bare with me for typos or anything.. hope you like that. Please review!!! 


	2. poetic stranger

So Being

,.~*ash08*~.,

chapter two: poetic stranger

disclaimer: I own Harry Potter, yep you got me right… haha.. turns the time turner now I don't, that's why i'm writing fan fiction.

summary: it's my first DM/OC/BZ fic so heh.. you know how's that…   a rich 'shrewish' girl enters hogwarts and caught the eye of a certain slytherin, but what if she falls for his best friend?

Diaries, burned them.

Ivory, sent her one of those hiccup pastry again, only in a strawberry flavored one now.

My life, never better.

Oh slap me, I'm flying in the skies!

I packed all my things. Both all my Hogwarts stuffs. Wrote to all my so-called friends. Flashed the biggest smile I could project. And yeah, sent my sister a little more than just hiccups…

I turned to look at my room one last time. I'm going to miss this place, except the place was more of a prison, yes the best jailbreak, ever in my life. I walked down the halls hearing the loud hiccupings of my sister and yeah, may I add… fartings. I can't help but laugh as I exited the house and hop in the muggle car.

_"Aurora, I believe it is best for you to study at Hogwarts, for some reasons." My mother said, as I took a seat across Professor McGonagall._

_"For what reasons, mother?" I asked hiding a smile._

_"Your father and I have discussed some matter." She said with a don't-ask-anymore look. I did feel a bit chill up me. For what reason? But it doesn't really matter. I'm free._

~*~ lets just fast-forward a bit Hogwarts Express.

I never really rode a train before, maybe because I never really get a chance to, and yeah… I was never allowed. I sat quietly at one of the Hogwarts Express compartments looking outside the window as blurs of green and blobs of some kind of blue passed. Nah, it was really getting more boring every second. I looked at my nails, maybe some color would do, but hey I remember… I'm not allowed to do magic outside school, nice. There a really really good sarcasm.

"Hey, mind if I sit." A voice said from behind. I looked around coming face to face with a really **really** good-looking boy. I grinned.

"Yeah, sure, I don't err — mind." I said looking at his dark blue eyes. Guilty, with a rule again, hoping I wont hear my sister's voice, 'Never talk to boys, got that, Aurora!?' Well, I don't mind breaking any rules… if it was really a rule.

"I'm Zabini, Blaise Zabini." The boy said handing out an arm. I 'shyly' shake his hand and look at his face, he looked really familiar.

"Branchden, Au—" I hesitated on saying my 'other name', such formality. "Vannessa Branchden." He grinned, I grinned back. _I won't let go of your hand. I won't let go of your hand. I won't. I won't. _It was cold, way cold.

"There you are, Zabini." I looked around looking at **another **handsomeboy. I let go of Blaise's hand. He grinned. "Meeting another one, Zabini?" Blaise smirked. The blonde boy turned with a grunt as Blaise shook his head and turned to leave and followed the blonde boy. The blonde has the predator's characteristics. His impressions to me were like my sister's. I looked at Blaise, he turned around and looked back at me. He smiled.

I was left mesmerized with that smile. He was so familiar I just couldn't picture how I knew him. I snapped back to reality when the train stopped. I looked around but my eye caught a piece of paper neatly folded on the ground. It must be from Blaise.

"We're here!" I heard a first year cried in glee as he ran along the train as others followed him. I followed him with my gaze  curiously but Professor McGonagall blocked my view.

"Ms. Branchden, please follow me." She said, but it was like an order to me. I walked out of the train and looked at the scenery, it was really magnificent. A castle stood across a great lake as a large man, probably a giant, took the first years on boats. "You'll be sorted _after _the first years in Professor Dumbledore's office." She said as I followed her into the castle.

~*~

I sat quietly at whosever office waiting for that whoever to come and sort me or something. I hate waiting. It's so so so…

"Ms. Branchden, ahh!" I held my breath to my shock. It was a tall man with his long white beard. Great, early Christmas… That was actually a joke. Get it? Santa? I don't either, I don't have a sense of humor, irony. This was Dumbledore? Obviously he is.

"I believe you need to be sorted." He said as he took a hat from the shelves. Great, now Halloween? 

He pointed on a small stool as I 'tried' to sit in the chair. He placed the hat on my head as I prepared for the unexpected. What now?

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted as I fell on the ground by its loud voice. Gods I'll eat this hat! I was to pounce on the hat when a man with a crooked nose and greasy hair appeared from behind.

"This is Professor Snape, Ms. Branchden, head of Slytherin house." Dumbledore said as I stood up. I gave him an eerie look. He looked like a rapist in my opinion. Yuck. I wrinkled my nose and soon followed Professor Snape.

~*~

I looked at the common room of the Slytherin, god it was err.. cold. And bunch of ugly people sat near the only spot where heat was. They all look at me, weirdly, I looked at them even more weirdly. Scared them a bit. They did the same. I rolled my eyes and walked into the girl's dorms. At least they treat me, err—differently?

So being me…

The girl's dorms were even colder, or should I say spookier? The girls their kept staring at me with curious, ugly faces. I carefully sat in my four-poster bed and lied quietly closing the privacy curtains. Then it hit me, not literally, Blaise's paper. I took it from my pocket and read the neat writings. I was really curious, uhm…I'm sure he won't mind.

The nights glaring

The stars glowing

Yet the moonlight still appeared superior

Staring for so long

I looked back at your face

And, my hearts beating strong

How can I tell you what I feel

When you kept being away

I wish I would just fade and fall

But I can't just walk my way

Because I have you by my hand

So I love you, let my here what you have to say

Well, that was certainly uhm… poetic. My heart smiled somehow, I like this guy.

~*~

I couldn't sleep that night, I don't really know why. Maybe the snorings of some of the other girls. I walked out of the dorms and into the walked down the lounge area near the fireplace. I wasn't really thinking of anything. I tell you, my mind was still wondering somewhere. I feel different here in this school. I sat there looking at the roaring fire as I hugged my chest.

"Hmmm," someone said as he took a seat beside me. It was Blaise. ever so handsome! I took the paper from my pocket and handed it to him.

"I… I kindah' read some parts." I blushed. Good thing it was really dark. I looked at him and he smiled. God those eyes that sparkle with flicks of fire. I'm melting. I'm melting. I'm melting. He placed his arms around me.

"Thanks." He said. "Good night the, Vannessa" With that he walked away. Leaving me again staring into his way. What happened to your so-called class Ms. **Aurora**!? Hopefully it melted too somehow.

 A/N: well that's the second chappie.. owwww! Hehe.. there I hope you like it.. I wish it was long enough.. Draco will appear in the next chappie, promise.. yay! Hehe.. chapter three spoileez : Do you think first impressions last? Hehe.. thaz all please review!!!!!!!!

slaps head * Blaise is still hot.. and heh.. Draco turned already into ashes.. get it? 

-~ash08~


End file.
